


Getaway

by jamesbarnes



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesbarnes/pseuds/jamesbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous: Make out/kissing in the getaway car after the mission?</p>
<p>A successful mission and a little red getaway car lead to a little bit of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

“Alright, Nat, whenever you’re ready.”

“On my way.” Her reply crackles through his earpiece.

The mission had been overall a success, now it was just a matter of getting James out of there alive. His heavy footfalls echo through the corridors of the old building, but he knows they won’t be empty for very much longer. The thing about A.I.M. goons is that what they lack in intelligence and strength, they make up for in numbers. It was like kicking a beehive, only a matter of time before the angry buggers started to swarm out of their hiding spots.

The door ahead of him was locked, but that usually didn’t prove to be too much of a deterrent. Sometimes the bionic arm was useful. His first thought is to yank the damn door off its hinges, but he decides against it and just busts the knob off instead.

“C'mon slowpoke, waiting on you!” Natasha peers up at him from the street below, the engine of the little red convertible still running.

He hadn’t exactly intended to have to jump from a third-floor balcony but being as there were a dozen idiots with a lot of firepower closing in on him pretty quickly, he didn’t see that he had a whole lot of other options. He takes his leap, mumbling profanity under his breath and somehow managing to not destroy the car when he lands.

“Graceful,” Natasha says. She flashes him that smirk he knows so well.

James hops over the door of the top-down vehicle into the passenger’s seat. Natasha doesn’t need any kind of confirmation from him before she lays on the gas and they peel off down the road. Her hair flies up behind her in the wind and James puts his arm around the driver’s seat.

The ride is silent until they know they’re not being followed anymore. Natasha pulls the car over carefully into the vacant gravel of a parking lot long abandoned.

She turns to face him, study his expression in the dim light of the fading sunset. There is a small gash, she notices, just above his cheek. Must have been grazed by a stray bullet while taking out the initial guards or something, she wasn’t sure. She brings the pad of her thumb up to brush underneath the wound gently. James reaches up to place his metal hand over the soft flesh of hers.

Her lips quirk up. “You should be more careful next time.” A soft chuckle rumbles through James as he shakes his head a little.

Before she can blink, the warmth of his right hand is tangled in the back of her hair and his face is just inches from hers, so close she can feel the warmth of his breath down the front of her neck. His eyes are dark, filled with something Natasha realizes she never wants to lose.

An almost devious look colors across James’s features and he lowers his voice so that not a soul aside from hers can hear him. “As you wish.”

She catches a glimpse of his devilish grin and then her lips are pressing against his in a heady kiss that he matches in fervor.

A contented hum passes through her lips before they both come up for air. Natasha shoots him a half teasing, half completely serious glare as she turns the keys in the ignition and the engine rumbles to life again.

“Just wait til we get home, loverboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inserts cheesy Princess Bride references everywhere, oops!


End file.
